


More Darkling Drabble

by zone0neko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feeding, Fluff without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zone0neko/pseuds/zone0neko
Summary: some more fluff for eclipse (bee-lovin-gal02 gave dawn x dusk the ship name)dawn doesn't like storms and has to be comforteddawn belongs to me and dusk belongs to bee-lovin-gal02 on tumblr





	More Darkling Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> some more fluff for eclipse (bee-lovin-gal02 gave dawn x dusk the ship name)
> 
> dawn doesn't like storms and has to be comforted
> 
> dawn belongs to me and dusk belongs to bee-lovin-gal02 on tumblr

Another flash of lightning strikes the sky, followed by a deafening boom of thunder.

"T-Too loud...!"

Dawn whimpers, withdrawing further into her fortress of pillows and blankets - only her gleaming, red eyes are visible in the soft pile. A chubby claw reaches out to pull the group of plushies she's hoarded closer for security.

"It's okay..."

Dusk returns into the room with a plate of freshly-baked cookies, sitting down next to Dawn and letting her snack on the sweets. He gives a warm smile towards her, mandibles glinting in the darkness.

 

The rain is unrelenting now, pelting onto the roof with merciless force - strike after strike of lightning dashes across the sky, with thunder booming like hundreds of massive drums in the storm's song.

"Relax, honey... It'll be over soon."

"You sure...?"

Dusk gives Dawn a soft kiss on the cheek as he hands her another plate of cookies.

"Of course.~"

By now Dawn is huddled close to the ground, merely a hunched figure in the shadows. She must've consumed nearly five whole batches of cookies by now; her plump belly is growing more and more visible with each passing minute! Dusk doesn't mind having to make so much for her, though - he's willing to do _anything_ to make his love happier.

"You want anymore, big girl?~"

"M-Mmhmm..."

"Stay right there - I'll make sure to bring you plenty more.~"

 

After what feels like an eternity, the storm passes, leaving everything soaked with cool rain, and saturated in the wonderful, otherworldly scent of woodsy petrichor.

"The storm's over, dear."

"Hhhmmmnn...?"

Dawn's eyes open and look up at Dusk sleepily - seems she fell asleep in the midst of her fear.

"You can come out if you want..."

"I-I think I wanna stay in here..."

She wriggles closer to Dusk like a small puppy, making whimpers and purrs of drowsy affection, and Dusk lies next to her with a pleased sigh, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'd like that.~"


End file.
